In the Parks
by Zaviarah
Summary: Ana never let anyone in after a hard time growing up. There was no Kate, Jose.. no one. She secluded herself from everyone and when a situation forces to quit her job at SIP, she has nothing and no one around her to help. She soon finds herself on the streets - or more accurately, in the parks. Currently rated T for mature subjects.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

Just another day sitting in the park, contemplating my life. _Should I stay here in the park tonight? Or should I try to find a shelter with space? Or should I just end my misery? _My life has been nothing but Hell these past few months. After graduating from WSU, I had some money saved up to move here to Seattle; Vancouver was now filled with hurtful memories just as every other place I've ever been. _No one ever understood. Why couldn't I just.._

My thoughts are interrupted by a cheering crowd int he distance. At first I thought it was some birthday party of group of friends meeting up, _things I had never experienced, _but then I see a flash from a large professional looking camera. There are people in suits standing around some sort of make shift podium; probably some businessman or politician talking about 'cleaning the parks' to make their image look good. The thing is, when they say things like that, they don't mean putting recycling bins around but kicking the _rejects _like me out. Those people have no idea what it is like to hurt as much as I do right now and honestly, I hop they never will. No one should have to feel this kind of pain; not necessarily the physical pain but the pain of knowing you're a disappointment to yourself and to life in general, of knowing you're a nobody.

Pulling away from the fucked up-ness of the thoughts that often cloud my mind these days, I try to focus on the now. The sun is starting to dip lower in the sky and if I want a chance to get in to a shelter tonight, I should really leave now. But I kind of like this park. With no job and no life, I've gotten to explore the city a little more and Denny is one of the few big parks close to the heart of the city. When I was first evicted, I tried to stay away from the city as it would bring back old memories in to the life I had and the life that could have been. Usually, I would run away like I did in Vancouver - I didn't even walk across the stage - my dad, well step-dad, Ray wasn't all too happy about not being able to see me walk but I used some excuse about wanting to start working as soon as possible. The day after finals were done, I took off. But for some reason, I can't shake this city, besides all that's happened here, for some reason it feels like home. Montesano felt like home once but there was always the lingering reason why I ended up living there full time…

_Great, I've been sitting here for 35 minutes reminiscing/remembering a bunch of crap. Now I'll never get in to a shelter. _I guess I'll have to stay here. This is my first time staying in this park, _maybe I should go to another one? _I have no idea who they treat people in this park or how safe I will be once the sun goes down. _It is in the city though so I should be safe right? _I don't really see any other homeless people around but maybe they don't look homeless; then again, I don't think I look homeless. I make sure to wash at least every couple of days, I keep my hair up to prevent it from getting too dirty and my clothes are.. okay. There aren't any snags or noticeable holes in them; I probably just look like some teenager sitting on a park bench. My tiny frame and lack of body fat/muscle undoubtedly make me look younger than the 23 years old that I am.

_Great, another 20 minutes lost! _I put my head in my hands and try to focus on one single topic: staying alive and safe tonight! I look up again and take a good look around: the crowd of obnoxious people are gone and there are just a few families and people around seemingly enjoying their lives. I wonder if people like me are even allowed to sleep in a park this close to the affluence of the city-folk; maybe that's the reason I don't see any one else here. If not, I don't think my spot is too obvious. You can't see me from the roads and there is a decent sized tree behind me so I should blend in once it gets darker.

I take out my iPod shuffle and sketchpad to kill some time and soon the sun is starting to set.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello All,**

**I just want to clarify that this is a re-write of the story I originally published in April of this past year. Instead of publishing it as a new story, I decided to start it over here since it was my first published fanfic. I'm sorry if this confuses any of you but I like this option best for myself. I said I would not give up on this story and I meant it.**

**Thanks for reading. ****_Please review, comment, ask questions, etc._**

**_p.s if you have previously reviewed a chapter and cannot anymore but would like to voice your opinion, feel free to PM me._**

**-Ari**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - A Walk in the Park_

* * *

**Christian POV**

I really hate these fucking things. I told HR, Andrea and Ros not to even bother me with useless crap like this. So what if I'm the one who funded the remodeling of park to include greener technologies and a better play area for kids. It's not like anyone cares, as long as it gets done right? Now all anyone is going to think is that this is some publicity stunt with an ulterior motive and not that I actually wanted to help out and give back in some way.

"Sir." Taylor, my CPO, says cautiously from the front seat.

"What?" I answer pissed off that I'm even here right now instead of doing something that actually matters, like firing the fucker who thought of this to begin with.

"They're ready." He seems just as pissed as I am. From a security standpoint, being in such a crowded public place, there are a lot of wholes for someone to get in and try something. Brian, the dumbass who planned the even said it would be best to keep the park open so that the public cow _"enjoy the celebration". _

I climb out of the SUV with Taylor trailing closely behind me. Not only do I not want to here but we're making the announcement in the middle of the park along with a photo session. Looking around, I notice how bland it is: there is no art, sitting areas, no fields; just a bunch of grass and patches of flowers here and there. It must suck for a kid to come here and play in this pitiful looking playground. This is one of the few parks near the heart of the city and this is all they have? I don't know much about being a regular child but I know playing on the floor of an apartment is far different from playing outside. The few children I do see out here though seem to be having the time of their lives.

Too soon I'm broken out of my not-so-common wave of calmness of looking at the children by none other than Brian, the fucker.

"Hello, Mr. Grey it's great to see you again! How is your day going?

Does he really think right now is the best time to try and chit-chat with me?

"Can we get started?" I state as calmly as possible in an attempt to mask my rising anger.

As we approach the makeshift podium, there is a roar from photographers and onlookers that realize I am coming. Brian quickly makes the announcement of the funding from GEH that will help _rejuvenate _and _revive _the park and the city - his words not mine. There is loud clapping, chatter, and a few more camera flashes. _I can't wait to fire Brian. _

I talk a little about the things that we have proposed and why I have decided to donate. Then, I am suckered in to walking the grounds the park to help _envision _what the new updates to the park will look like. We walk around the whole park and this dumb 'X' that they have as the layout. By the time we're done, the sun is making its descent notifying me that I've been here way too long.

I shake whosever hand I feel I need to in order to not seem like an ass and get the hell out of here.

* * *

**Anastasia POV**

As I look at what I have drawn on my sketchpad, I notice once again that I have failed, yet again, to create something I like. I'm not sure what I was trying to draw but it just looks like tear drops with smudged ink and pencil around the,; extremely abstract.

It's dark enough outside and I see some other people starting to settle on benches so I put my sketchpad and iPod in to my book bag and take out a sweater to put on. I shrug on my sweater and use the book bag as a pillow. My day of wondering is definitely catching up to me as I fight to keep my eyes open still not knowing what to expect at a park like this. My eyes and exhaustion lose the battle.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Anastasia POV**

I awake to someone pushing my shoulder which can only mean trouble. As my eyes start to flutter and I start to sit up, I feel the slap of a hand straight across my face.

I fully open my eyes to see a woman in front of me obnoxiously smacking her gum.

"THIS IS MY BENCH BITCH!" she yells getting in my face and pushing my shoulder again, this time more forcefully. She moves aside while I mumble an 'I'm sorry' but before I am even able to comprehend what is happening, I'm pulled up by my ponytail and then pushed down to the ground in much the same fashion.

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry you whore!" I hear a man say off to the side. _Just what I need, another man's horrible voice and comments ingrained in my brain._

"That's right baby tell her!"

_Oh no. _I realize I'm being ganged up on and this can only end badly. I make a slow calculated more to try and get up again only to be rewarded by a swift kick to the ribs that knocks the breath out of me and makes me fall back to the ground completely. I'm howling out in pain, holding my stomach trying to get it to stop; but it doesn't. The horrible stench of cigarettes starts to fill the air around me and I open one eye to see the man blowing smoke over me. The smoke makes me cough and my stomach feel even worse. He notices me coughing and then continues to kick me again. This time though, it doesn't stop and I'm sure the woman has joined in now too. Hits are coming from all sides but I start to feel myself becoming numb. All I can do is try to get in to fetal position and clutch to my items, hoping they don't take them too, this is all I have left.

Soon all I hear are moans and gargled names. I open my eyes to see the couple fiercely making out. _I was just some sick foreplay to them. _I make it to standing position and run as fast as I can to the nearest road and thankfully, they don't follow me. The temporary rush of relief and the pain comes radiating all through my body. I'm still at the limits of the park though and I need to get out of here in case they decide to find me and finish me off. _Would that be so bad though? _Before I make a decision, my body moves itself and I start running again, anywhere and everywhere as long as its in the direction away from the park. I hear a horn and realize that I am in the middle of the street and there is a car coming right at me. At this time, though, my body wont move. I close my eyes and bring up my arms, _like that'll make a difference, _I hear the car screech but I don't feel the hit. I look up the car has barely stopped in front of me. The car may have not hit me but the darkness does.

**Grace POV**

I generally enjoy working the night shift here at the hospital; not much happens especially on a Tuesday night. There may be the occasional drunk, flu or ear infections, or small time accident; small things and the like. These are truly the only _calm _hours in the ER thus why when I do work in this department, I prefer to work this shift.

This is why I was notified about an ambulance on the way with a bruised and battered girl that was found on a sidewalk. She was unconscious but like I was told there are cuts, bruises, and swelling starting to show making it evident there was a fight or confrontation of some sort.

She's petite and theres no way of telling her age right now but I'd have to guess somewhere from 19 to 25. Thankfully, there are no signs of major internal damage such as bleeding, fractures, or breaks. Still, this girl has been beaten what's going to be black and blue. With no way of identifying her and no sign of her waking up, theres not much I can do other than clean and bandage her up, giving her some pain meds and monitoring her condition. The only personal belongings found with her are a book bag that holds a few articles of clothing, a sketchpad and an old iPod. We were hoping to find some type of identification but came up empty. I guess I will just have to keep checking in on her through the rest of my shift and when I come in in the morning for my regular shift - I guess it's the mother in me wanting to make sure she's safe.

**Anastasia POV **

I start to stir awake and I feel like I'm on a bed. I hear the faint beeping of a machine and as I become more aware, the beeping gets louder. _I know that beep all too well.. _Dammit! I open my eyes and am awfully greeted with the sterile white surroundings. Its now that I remember what happened last night. I had heard stories of things like that happening but never, _ever_, thought it could happen to me. I really thought I was being careful. Talking about being careful, I need to get out of here. I don't know how I got here or whats been done to me but I know without any insurance its gonna be extremely costly and I definitely don't have any money.

I slowly get up ignoring the pain I'm feeling. I have to get out of here but I don't want to set off any alarms so I get up slowly. I start to slowly take the machines off of me, stopping briefly after each one to make sure its safe. The machines time out or beep out but they don't set off any loud alarms so I think I'm safe. I see my bag in the corner and quickly, or as quickly as I can, put some clothes on. The pain is becoming more intense, borderline unbearable, with each movement that I make. I close my eyes but my body starts to shake remembering the events of last night with vivid detail.

_"__That's right tell her baby!"_

_"__That was so sexy when yo-"_

I have to get out of here! I pull myself together before I go in to full blown panic attack mode, _or throw up. _

I try for casual as I walk past the receptionist desk hoping no one will realize that I'm a patient and haven't been discharged. My hair is falling around my face masking any of the bruising that I'm sure must be evident by now.

It worked! However, if I don't get away from here quickly, they might realize I've gone and start looking for me.

I haven't yet needed to go to the hospital in this city but I'm familiar enough with the street names to find my way back to the areas of the city where I'm most comfortable. I know a women's shelter that a little ways away that serves breakfast in the morning and I am in desperate need of some food..

— — —

**Grace POV**

I walk through the hospital to the ER for a quick look at the Jane (Doe) from last night. I really hope she has woken up by now. She didn't show any major signs of brain damage but who knows why she was unconscious to begin with: whether it was a blow to the head or exhaustion, only time, and she, can tell.

I just need to make sure that she is okay and still hanging in there. As I walk nearer to the room I placed her in yesterday, I can see from the window that no one is there. The door slides open as I approach and I walk in hesitantly. I don't hear anything in the bathroom running but for good measure I knock and check to see if she's in there; nothing. I look back in her room and notice that her bag is gone and the machines are still on although stagnant.

I go to the reception desk to as about the Jane in A3. Whoever this receptionist is, however, doesn't even seem to care that people here need her as she was busy on her phone when I approached. She searches through some folders and simply says, "Nothing new, she's fine."

I can feel the anger build in me as I know wherever she is, she is most likely not _fine_. "She's not in her room." I say frustratedly.

Shock is evident on the receptionists' face once she realizes that I'm serious and she has definitely screwed up.

"I didn't see anyone except this one woman. She just looked like a visitor leaving to go home." She says trying to defend herself.

"Long brown hair, jeans and a t-shirt, bruises _all _over?"

"To be honest ma'am, I wasn't paying that much attention."

Annoyance, disappointment and a fleet of anger passes through me and she must sense it.

"I'm so sorry." She says pathetically.

I'm not even sure what to say so I vow to myself to talk to the supervisor later and read over Jane's file. There could be something really wrong with her and she could be in danger. I would feel terrible if another bad thing were to happen to her. Instead of continuing down this path with the nurse who obviously knows nothing, I head to the office of the director of the ER.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**Anastasia POV**

I didn't really realize how far the walk would be from the hospital to the shelter so by the time I got there, there were only scraps left but her, _something is better than nothing._

I find myself aimlessly walking through the city. After my horrible experience last night I should want nothing more than to run away, however, I really like this city and I'm willing to stick it out hoping.. _I haven't used that word in a long time, I forgot it was even in my vocabulary. _What those people did to me was inexcusable even if they were drunk or high or whatever, but I still want to move past it. I am DEFINITELY not going back to that park ever again. I guess I'll have to settle for some of the smaller parks throughout the city if I can't get in to shelters from now on. I soon find myself looking up at these large skyscrapers and imagining the type of lives these people might be leading.

I'm soon brought out of my thoughts by a delicious aroma. It is still really early in the morning, 7:30 at the latest and there's a bakery across the street. _Dahlia Bakery. _I smell many things but what draws me in the most is the various flavored donuts in the shop window. Before I even register what is happening, I am walking and already halfway through to the counter as if I was going to buy something. I almost laugh at myself knowing that I have no money let alone enough money the 7 dollars it would cost in order for me to buy a bag of donuts. Still, I look at the small menu torturing myself and see that they make english muffins. I smile and when I close my eyes it's almost as if I can taste them for a little bit of apple butter.

**Taylor POV**

Boss wants to get out of the apartment as soon as possible today and he practically drags me to the elevator only leaving me enough time to give Gail a shameful smile and shrug. I'm grateful that I have such a wonderful woman in my life who understands my job and keeps me sane around here.

He tells me to stop a Dahlia's, a small bakery not too far from Escala. Gail found this place one days and brought us some treats. She gave one to Christian and ever since, he requests that we, _or rater, _I stop in and get him something in the mornings.

I turn around and see a woman standing about halfway in to the store with her eyes clothes and a small smile on her lips. She looks peaceful at first but then it morphs in to something much sadder. Then I notice that there is a handprint on her face obviously from where someone obviously slapped her as well as a few other scars and bruising. _I wonder what happened to her._

Some rude woman comes rushing in and bumps in to this girl, making her visibly wince with pain before opening her eyes. Her eyes latch on to mine and I can't make myself look away. We stare at each other for some time before I start to see her getting emotional and her body language suggests she's starting to panic.

_Oh no. _I see Mr. Grey coming in and man does he look pissed. I know what's going to happen before it happens but I can do nothing to stop it.

The woman turns and crashes straight in to Mr. Grey. She starts to fall backward but surprisingly he catches her before she can fall, in the process pulling her to his chest. I see the both of them tense up and Mr. Grey's breathing stills.

The woman looks shocked but then blinks and I see fear take over her eyes. She pushes Mr. Grey with as much as she can and it is apparently enough to get out of his grip as she runs out the door and out of sight. Christian is still standing shocked in the middle of the store. I'm conflicted as to what I should do: Check on Christian or go look after the girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the extra long delay. If you want full details, you can PM me if you like but to sum it up: real life has been hard these past few weeks and I haven't had the time to write.**

**Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I really wanted to write this part differently than when I first posted the story and this seemed like a good stopping point. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**_In brighter news! _****\- I have recently created a Facebook page for all of my fanfics. I haven't posted anything yet but I probably will later tonight. The page will just have updates as I'm writing, sneak peaks, and polls that relate to my writing. Just search ****Zaviarah**** in Facebook and you'll find the page!**

**Thanks for reading. ****_Please review, like, comment, question, etc._**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Christian POV**

What the Hell is taking Taylor so long? It's early, just after the crack of dawn and there is barely anyone in the damn bakery. I am not in the mood for incompetence today. Someone better be dying in there for him to be taking so long.

_Fuck it! _I get out of the SUV and head for the door staring directly at Taylor who I know sees me coming. So set on my goal to rip Taylor apart, I didn't notice the person practically running toward me until it's too late.

What just happened? It was like a reflex. She started to fall backward and I just wanted to make sure she didn't fall. _I _pulled her to my chest and I honestly don't remember much after that. I look around and see Taylor is no where in sight.

I walk back outside and see that the SUV is still there and I now see Taylor walking briskly toward me from down the street.

"What happened? What was that all about?" I demand.

"I'm not sure, Sir but she needs help and she's gone." Taylor says frustrated.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I saw her. She was hurt and- and panicked. I tried to go after her but she just ran faster."

I've never seen Taylor so unravelled like this and I don't know why but I want to find her too.

"Let's go find her."

He nods gratefully and hops in the SUV. We follow a pattern spiraling out from the position the bakery. It's about 15 minutes before I finally spot her sitting on a bus bench.

"I think it's best if you go Taylor." I say. I have no idea what this situation really is let alone how to handle it.

Taylor exits the car and goes over to the bench.

**Ana POV**

I look up to see the man from the bakery approaching me. My initial instinct is to run but at the same time, he reminds me of my father, Ray. Same buzz cut, same stance, same authoritative demeanor. He cautiously sits next to me.

"Hi." he says softly.

I just glance his way. Seeing him and remembering Ray and how disappointed he's going to be in me makes the tears start to fall. The salt from my tears gets in to some of the cuts which reminds me of the past night and makes me cry even harder.

I nearly stop breathing at first when I feel hands on me until I realize that it's the man and I cry into his chest. I cry for the first time in a long time and I'm not sure how long it lasted but the violent wracks have turned in to uncontrollable shaking. The amount of energy that took and the adrenaline that I had early when I first ran are starting to take their toll.

I gently push away from his chest and wipe my faces as best and gently as I can. I'm grateful for it being so early in the morning that still not many people are out but those who are are looking at me suspiciously and I can't help but feel they are judging me.

I don't want to continue to make a fool of myself so I start to stand up wincing slightly.

"I'm Jason." the man says standing up suddenly.

Why is he still here? Why did he follow me in the first place? Why does he even want to talk to me?

"Please. Let us help you." He pleads with me.

**Christian POV**

I've been in the SUV this entire time, staring at the interaction between Taylor and the girl. When she ran in to me I didn't really see her all that well but even from where I am I can see that something is wrong. She has serious bruising on her face but by the way she's been wincing, I can tell that they don't stop there. Someone obviously abused her and it makes me angry just thinking about it.

I wonder who she is. What her name is. She looks to be about 19 or so but she doesn't look like she's had a good meal in a while which stirs up all kinds of emotions and flashbacks that I try to push to the back of my mind.

I snap out of my head as Taylor starts to walk this way with the girl skeptically following behind him.

He opens my door. "Sir, I haven't gotten her to talk but I think if you sat in the front she might feel more comfortable."

I nod my head and step out of the car. I'm about to just get in to the front when I decide to introduce myself.

"Hi." I say so that she looks up at me. "My name is Christian."

She doesn't say anything else so I sigh and get back in to the SUV. Now what to do?


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Tuesday, August 8th**

**Christian POV**

"Maybe we should go to the hospital," I quietly suggest to Taylor.

Apparently, I wasn't quiet enough though. I hear movement behind me and turn around to see the girl struggling to open the locked door and visibly shaking.

"No hospital." Taylor says sternly while looking at the girl. "No hospital, we promise."

She starts to relax a bit but still cowers in her seat shaking.

"How about we just go get something to eat?" He suggests. She seams hesitant at first but her stomach makes grumbling noises announcing its empty presence to us.

Taylor looks over to me and I nod. "Escala. I'll text Gail to whip up something." I nod in agreeable with the plan.

I text Gail to make some an assortment of breakfast foods for us all to eat.

*Coming back to Escala. Prepare breakfast assortment for 4 if you have yet to eat.*

I also email Ros to tell her I'm not coming in today but I'll be available by phone or email if anything urgent comes up; I don't just want to leave this girl who obviously needs help. Lastly, I contemplate texting my mom to come check on the girl's obvious injuries but I'm not sure how to put this situation in to a text message where she won't freak out or be confused. I'll call her when we get upstairs.

We arrive at Escala and I open the door for her while holding my hand out. She doesn't accept my hand but does manage to scamper out of the SUV wincing along the way, again making me wonder how serious her injuries really are.

The elevator ride is tension filled. Taylor and I stand on one side of the elevator while the girl tries to make herself as small as possible in the other corner. When we arrive to my floor, we are greater with a concerned and slightly confused looking Gail. I don't think I've ever come back home so quickly after leaving out and my message was a little bit cryptic.

Taylor and I step off the elevator first and turn around to wait for the girl to get off. She again stands the furthest away from us but seems to ease a little when she sees Gail. Maybe she feels more comfortable having more people around or a female present? I looked to Gail who has a shocked look on her face and if I'm not mistaken, tears in her eyes.

"I- uh.. Breakfast is almost ready. Would you like to freshen up Miss-" Gail looks to Taylor and I for her name but we simply shake our heads.

The girl doesn't respond right away but she keeps looking around cautiously. Eventually, she nods towards Gail and Gail leads her to the guest bedroom on the main floor. As soon as they are clear, Taylor and I go to my office.

"Did she say anything?"

"No, sir. All she did was cry. Security wise there's only so much I can do without a name or clear picture but I don't think she's in any state to be a threat."

"Any idea what happened to her?"

"No. But judging by the coloring and the obvious pain she's in, I'd say the bruises are fresh. Less than 24 hours at most."

"I'm going to call my mother to come check her over, see if there's anything more serious that we can't see."

"I'll go get welch to look at security cameras. Maybe he can track her by her whereabouts." I nod in dismissal.

_"__Hi Mom."_

_"__Christian?" she says surprised. "Is everything okay? You don't usually call, let alone this early."_

_A wave of guild washes through me. "Yes, well no. What are you doing up so early?"_

_"__I have the morning shift in a few hours. Are you okay? Are you sick? Do yo-"_

_"__Mom! I'm fine but I have.. a friend. They need to be checked over as soon as you can." I say avoiding gender specific pronouns._

_"__Why don't you just bring _them_ to the hospital?"_

_"_They _don't really like hospitals."_

_"__Okay, I'll be leaving in a few."_

_"__Thanks mom."_

_"__Of course sweetie."_

* * *

**Anastasia POV**

"My name is Gail. I'm Mr. Grey's housekeeper." The woman says once we step in to yet another lavish room.

I still don't trust my voice yet but I try to smile to show my gratitude with a smile. At least I hope it comes off as a smile.

"There's a fully stocked bathroom through that door if you want to freshen up, or even take a shower. I can wash your clothes or there might be some clothes that fit you in the closet." she smiles.

I walk in to the door that she said was the closet first. There are more clothes in here than I think I've ever owned. I settle on a basic t-shirt and some jeans with a sweater.

"I'll give you some privacy. You can just put your clothes on the bed and I'll get them while you're in the shower. Okay?" I nod and Gail steps out of the room.

I quickly strip out of my clothes and place them on the bed running to the bathroom. I don't even dare look in the mirror afraid of what I'll see looking back at me. I do take examination of my body though. There's big red bruising on my arms and chins. I think I did a good job protecting my vital organs and bones though theres still a radiating pain all throughout me, especially my head and back.

I wash myself getting caught up in the heat and steam of the shower, slowly allowing myself and my muscles to relax. It's been quite some time since I've been able to take a long hot shower. Still, I don't want to overstay my welcome or let my guard down too much. I wash my hair quickly and get out of the shower. I manage to put it up in a loose bun on top of my head and get dressed as quickly as I can.

Again, without looking at myself in the mirror I place everything I used back and put the towel in the hamper. I'm not sure if it would be okay for me to leave the room so I wait on the bed for someone to come and get me.

I don't have to wait long as Gail knocks and peaks through the door telling me that breakfast is ready. I follow her back out to the kitchen where a spread is out on the breakfast bar. There are mini-waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, fruit, toast, and hash browns.

Christian, I think his name was, motions for me to sit on one of the stools. It takes a little doing but I manage to get up and sit in a way that's not too painful. When I look up I see Christian mumbling and shaking his head. _Did I take too long?_ I frown.

"Taylor, Gail, join us. There's plenty food to go around. Also my mother should be here shortly."

They all look at each other uncertainly and it makes me nervous and fidget a little. Christian goes on to make a plate with a few mini-waffles, fruit, and bacon. He sits the plate in front of me and then goes on to pile on a plate with three times the amount of food for himself.

The food smells so good but I know from experience that scarfing it down now would only make it come back up later.

"Take your time. You don't want to get sick." Christian says. _How does he know that? _"If you want some more after that, we have plenty."

I start out by cutting up my waffles and adding a bit of syrup. I take the first bite and I think my tastebuds went to heaven. I can't help the moan that escapes. I open my eyes to se everyone looking at he. Gail with a genuine smile, and Jason with apprehension and Christian with relief.

Breakfast is silent but comfortable. Everyone seems to be in their own head much like myself.

The elevator makes a dinging noise that makes me jump. Taylor goes toward it and Christian stands somewhat protectively in front of me.

I peak around his arm to see another slightly older woman than Gail come in.

"Mom. Thanks for coming."

"Of course." She smiles at him. You can see the motherly love in her eyes.

He turns around to face me. "That woman is my mom. She's a doctor. I asked her to come check you over." He says softly and strokes my cheek with his finger; the gesture so foreign yet intimate. I look in to his eyes briefly but have to look away because of the intensity.

I slowly stand up and he moves to the side so his mom can get a good look at me. Her eyes grow to the size of saucers and she covers her mouth with her hand as she gasps. _I don't really look that bad do I? _Maybe I should have glanced in the mirror.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She says emotionally.

"Mom, you know who this is?" Christian asks with a furrowed brow.

"Christian, can I talk to you for a second?" She asks.

Jason, Christian, and Christian's Mom leave to go to another room, leaving just Gail and I left. To feel like I've contributed at least something, I clear the island despite Gail's insistence that I don't need to do so.

When they come back, Jason stands by the entrance where the elevator is, Christian looks frustrated and his Mom looks like she's about to tell me something I don't want to hear.

"Sweetie." She says calmly but it doesn't do much to calm my rising nerves. "I was your doctor when you were brought in to the hospital last night." She pauses. "We need to go back so you can get fully evaluated."

No. No. I shake my head furiously making my headache even worse. I don't have money or insurance. They'll call Ray. I can't let that happen. I close my eyes, feel my chest tightening and I think I'm about to pass out. I jump when I feel hands on my face but I open my eyes and am met with Christian's intense gray eyes. I still can't hear what he's saying but for some reason staring in to his eyes seems to calm me down.

"Can you hear me?" He sounds mumbled but I nod my head. "Good. My Mom is the best and she'll take care of you. I'll take care of you. Don't worry."


End file.
